


Definition of Love

by TeraBum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeraBum/pseuds/TeraBum
Summary: "Wait... do you regret it, Cas? That you... disobeyed God?" Cas thought about it, and then, still slowly, said: "No. If I had to, I would do it again. I just don't know... if it was right."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Definition of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere at the end of season 5... I think.
> 
> I wrote this more than 6 years ago, and although I'm no longer active in this fandom, for some reason I wanted to share this. It's way too short, and English is clearly not my first language, but maybe this helps me to try to write more in the future.

Dean left Sam alone and went outside of the motel room. Cas was standing there, looking into nowhere.

"Hey... how are you feeling?"

Cas hesitated a little bit. He actually had to think about it, before he answered, "I am... tired. And scared. And angry. Angels shouldn't feel these things."

"Yeah, those are the perks of having a free will." said Dean sarcastically. Cas turned his head and looked at Dean, "Yes" he said slowly.

"Wait... do you regret it Cas? That you ...disobeyed God?" Cas thought about it, and then, still slowly, said: "No. If I had to, I would do it again. I just don't know... if it was right."

"Look, Cas. Your father...God... he told you to love humans, right? And that is exactly what you are doing." silence "But you can't love without being tired, scared or angry."

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, I know this isn't exactly a masterpiece.


End file.
